Samba Pa Ti
by BlueIce
Summary: Duo e Heero instaurano un rapporto ambiguo; ma quando il passato torna a tormentare riuscirà il Soldato Perfetto a salvare Shinigami? yaoi
1. Una Lunga Strada in Discesa

_Disclaimer _= se lo possedessi, Gundam Wing avrebbe parecchie scene vietate ad una certa fascia d'età e di persone dalla mente chiusa; inoltre, la meravigliosa 'Samba Pa Ti' è del grande Carlos Santana, sapessi suonare come lui…

_Pairing _= 1x2, come al solito, anche se fatica ad emergere. Non per colpa di Spandex Boy stavolta *ridacchia*

_Avvertenze _= angst, non mi chiamerei Blue se non ci fosse dell'angst nelle mie storie ^__^ (notare il doppio senso della parola). La fic non si colloca in un momento preciso della storia, chiamatela una TWT se vi piace ò__ò. Il ricordo di Duo l'ho preso dall'originale Episode Zero, i dialoghi sono gli stessi,o almeno, li ho tradotti dall'inglese ò__ò. E, per chi non l'avesse ancora capito, sono atea. E ora vedrete perché l'ho detto. Mi 'scuso' in anticipo con tutti i bigotti che pensano che per quello che dirò io debba essere bruciata sul rogo. Umph.

_Note _= sto ancora affinando le mie tecniche per scrivere dell'angst decente, quindi non vi aspettate il massimo. Inoltre, ci saranno dei cambiamenti repentini di punti di vista, cercate di non fervi cogliere alla sprovvista ^__^ il confuso e improvviso è il mio stile, pardonnez-moi.

SAMBA PA TI 

_~E' una lunga strada in discesa _

_verso il posto da cui abbiamo cominciato ~_

**Sarah McLachlan, _Ice Cream_**__

Sferzata di sinistro, giravolta di destro, pausa, ripresa, due passi avanti, uno di lato, un altro indietro; la grande sagoma nera rivestita di spesso gundanium pareva danzare a ritmo di musica, piuttosto che combattere contro dei mobile doll; i suoi nemici sembravano orchestranti, degli accompagnatori, la sua falce termica fulgente la sua compagna. Caché, inchino, giravolta, avanzata, tutto si muoveva quasi con uno schema studiato, provato e riprovato, fino a creare uno spettacolo mozzafiato di bellezza e distruzione, il terrificante splendore della Morte che, per quanto orrenda e spaventosa, attrae e rapisce per la sua perfezione e assolutezza. Nello spazio il silenzio era tombale, quasi schiacciante, ma la visione del gigante nero creava una melodia con il semplice movimento delle parti meccaniche. Ad uno ad uno i robot nemici furono catturati anch'essi dal fascino misterioso di quella danza, finché non rimase nessuno per cui il ballerino potesse continuare a muoversi armoniosamente. E il Ballo cessò.

Il ragazzo vestito da prete, che era il cuore pulsante del Gundam Deathscythe Hell, si asciugò una goccia di sudore dalla fronte febbricitante; ancora una volta, grazie a lui, gli Inferi avevano degli affari di cui occuparsi, non che il lavoro mancasse, ma bisognava pure esserne certi, no? Comunque fosse, per quel giorno ne aveva spediti abbastanza al Creatore. Shinigami ora doveva riposare.

Con estrema lentezza, Duo Maxwell schiacciò i pulsanti per l'accensione del pilota automatico, inserì le coordinate del rifugio corrente dei cinque terroristi e cercò di rendere il duro sedile del suo Gundam leggermente più confortevole, non voleva certo dormire, solo chiudere gli occhi per…qualche…minuto…sì…solo…un…attimo…

*~*~*

Un bambino di forse sette, otto anni si aggirava tra le macerie di quella che un tempo era una chiesa, l'unica chiesa di quella colonia abbandonata da Dio stesso; l'aria era terribilmente calma, di una calma quasi malvagia; si *sentiva* la Morte, la si odorava dai corpi che giacevano immobili, già attorniati dagli uccelli, che si calavano a picco divorati dai morsi della fame. La piccola figura scura, però, badò poco a loro, cercando a tentoni qualcosa, qualcuno, da qualche parte, Ti prego, qualcuno! Una voce lo riscosse dalla ricerca affannata, una voce quieta e ansante, flebile, poco più rumorosa del fruscio del vento che avevo cominciato a soffiare irrequieto. Se davvero esisti, fa' qualcosa!! 

_"Du…Duo…" essa chiamava, debolmente._

_"Sorella!"_

_"Sono così contenta…stai bene, non è vero?" Sempre lui, si preoccupava sempre e solo per lui._

_"Non farci preoccupare più così…il Padre ti ha pensato fino alla fine…" Sorella Helen continuò, giacendo su delle rovine, il suo volto candido livido e pallido, i suoi bei capelli dorati, celati pudicamente sotto il suo velo di suora, ora erano sciolti e si allungavano in forme sinuose sulla roccia._

_"Ch…chiamerò subito un dottore!" Una speranza, Dio, una speranza!!!_

_Respirando a fatica, i profondi occhi color turchese offuscati da un destino già segnato, la suora proseguì. "E' venuto l'Esercito Federale…non possiamo…andarcene…"_

_Colpa. Terribili, terribili sensi di colpa. Tutta colpa mia, mia, mia!!!_

_"E'-è a causa mia?! Perché ho rubato un Mobile Suit dalla Federazione?!"_

_"Il Padre è stato… un esempio stupendo…Ha predicato la pace a tutti…fino alla fine…"_

_Ira. Pura e semplice ira._

_"Cosa vuol dire stupendo?! È stato solo uno stupido, vero?! Cos'ha ottenuto facendosi ammazzare?"_

_"Duo…" Quegli occhi, perché anche adesso quegli occhi erano così gentili e puri, perché…Una mano si posò sulla sua guancia. "Possa Dio…proteggerti…e…preservarti…"_

_La mano cadde._

_Silenzio. Silenzio. Silenzio. Solo gli uccelli gracchiavano ancora. Che diritto avevano di gracchiare? Silenzio. Silenzio. Silenzio. Ci si sarebbe aspettato che Dio, l'Onnipossente, Creatore di Cielo e Terra, e tutte quelle stronzate simili mandasse un miracolo, dopotutto quella era la sua fottutissima casa, no?! Ma forse il Signore era troppo occupato a predicare lassù, oppure non considerava importante una piccola chiesa sperduta sulla colonia più povera del Sistema Solare; fatto sta che il miracolo sperato  non avvenne. Se ne verificò un altro. Il bambino urlò. E pianse. _

_"ALLORA TU NON ESISTI!!!"._

_Quella fu l'ultima notte che il bambino pianse. E in quella notte Shinigami venne al mondo…_

*~*~*

Quello stesso bambino, ora cresciuto, si svegliò di soprassalto. Maledizione, non dovrei far saltare troppi Ozzie prima di andare a dormire. Prima o poi seguirò le istruzioni del medico. Il ragazzo si strofinò gli occhi, ancora appesantiti dal sonno, e controllò sul monitor laterale della cabina di pilotaggio la sua posizione. Solo venti minuti e sarebbe stato di nuovo con loro. Una squadra? Ah! Ma non fatemi ridere! Ci sopportiamo a vicenda solo perché lottiamo per la stessa causa. Nessuno vede il bisogno di una relazione che vada oltre la semplice camerateria. Forse solo Quatre. Piccolo, innocente Quatre. Ed io? Io ho smesso di desiderare dei rapporti da sette anni. Shinigami è solo. 

Sorridendo a quei suoi pensieri, la mente di Duo spaziò verso gli altri suoi compagni; Quatre era tutto quello che lui non era, innocente, idealista, Wufei aveva delle morali, Trowa era probabilmente la persona che più lo avrebbe compreso, date le loro infanzie simili. Ma Heero, Heero era tutt'altra storia. Heero Yuy lo intrigava. Era l'unica persona che non aveva capito a fondo, l'unica i cui segreti non gli si erano rivelati. Era l'unica persona per cui il Dio della Morte provava un qualsiasi interesse. 

Sorvolando la lunga distesa d'acqua che era il Mediterraneo (si era appena accorto di esser giunto in Europa), Duo sospirò a lungo. Piano. Inspira. Espira. Facile, no? Si stava avvicinando a Salonicco, dove si trovava il rifugio, che in realtà era una delle case della famiglia Winner. Una delle famiglie più ricche e influenti della Terra e delle colonie. Ricchi da far schifo. Li odiava. Ma un loro rampollo era un suo collega e ufficialmente il suo miglior amico. Umph. L'ironia…Ma doveva fingere, per il bene della causa. Quale causa? Certo non quell'utopia della pace. La sua causa era vendetta, pura e semplice. La pace non sarebbe mai arrivata. Mai.

Il ragazzo dalla lunga treccia avvistò l'hangar nel quale erano nascosti i rimanenti quattro Gundam, così ben protetti dai Maguanac, quattro mostri di metallo, così innocui nella loro attuale immobilità, così letali in movimento. Nessuno quanto la Falce della Morte in persona, ridacchiò divertito Duo. Con gran cura fece atterrare il suo Deathscythe, le planate non erano mai state il suo forte. Controllando che ogni cosa fosse al suo posto, aprì la cabina di pilotaggio e lentamente scese dal gigante di gundanium, con calma, senza fretta, in un modo quasi calcolatore. Quando pose piede per terra, si voltò per fissare il suo compagno: la macchina di devastazione si ergeva in tutti i suoi sedici metri di altezza, cupa, con le rifiniture dorate sulla sua 'testa' che brillavano a contrasto con il resto delle parti meccaniche, nere. La tripla falce termica non fiammeggiava irosa, riposava come riposava anche il suo padrone, i cui occhi verdi che incutevano terrore in chi li incontrava erano spenti, segno che la Morte era davvero addormentata. Il Ballo era concluso completamente; per quel giorno. E il Signore della Morte si ritirò.

Entrando in casa, senza preoccuparsi di non far rumore a causa dell'ora tarda, Duo richiuse la porta dietro di sé e si avviò direttamente nella sua stanza, che condivideva però con il pilota di Wing. Quando si ritrovò nella camera a lui assegnata, Duo indugiò sull'uscio della porta a fissare il giapponese. I capelli scuri, perennemente arruffati, gli scendevano sulla fronte, coprendogli gli occhi; il respiro era regolare, stabile, come se un orologio interno lo controllasse in continuazione. Inspira. Espira. Inspira. Espira. Neanche quando dormiva Heero smetteva di comportarsi come una macchina. Duo lo guardava, con le pupille dilatate e fiammeggianti, quasi colme d'odio; fu un guizzo, e quel color blu-violetto, così raro e particolare, riprese la sua espressione vacante. Senza batter ciglio, si diresse verso il letto e si stese. 

*~*~*

Heero ordinò ai suoi muscoli respiratori e cardiaci di non alterare il loro andamento naturale, con successo. Si costrinse a rimanere immobile, almeno fino a che la figura smilza che si era appoggiata allo stipite della porta non si fosse spostata. Sapeva già chi fosse, senza aver bisogno di sollevare le palpebre: vedeva la sua sagoma appoggiata all'uscio, ferma, calma; vedeva quei due occhi inquisitori, vedeva quei due occhi spenti, posarsi su di lui, freddi, bollenti, gelidi, tempestosi. Solo quando lo sguardo fu distolto Heero riuscì a sentire di nuovo il calore emanato dal suo stesso corpo, di nuovo. Continuando a fingersi addormentato, il pilota da L1 spense mentalmente qualsiasi rumore, brusio o fruscio esterno alla stanza e concentrò le sue facoltà sul giovane americano che riposava a meno di un metro da lui. Riposava, ma non era ancora addormentato: più che sentirlo, questo lo sapeva. Chissà come. Chissà perché. Lo sapeva soltanto. Heero Yuy non si poneva domande. Sapeva semplicemente le risposte. Secondi passarono, che divennero minuti, ore forse? Heero Yuy non teneva il conto; finalmente sentì il respiro del giovane americano rallentare e giungere alla velocità che consente agli uomini di addormentarsi, come se durante il giorno il respiro corresse troppo in fretta per permettere a qualcuno di fermarsi e smettere di considerare il giorno il momento del non-riposo. 

Dentro. Fuori. Dentro. Fuori. Regolare. Missione compiuta. Finalmente il pilota giapponese aprì le palpebre, e lasciò che i suoi occhi color blu di Prussia si abituassero alla mancanza di illuminazione; presto, facendo molta, molta attenzione a non provocare alcun rumore, si mise a sedere. Si voltò verso la sua sinistra, dove il pilota di Deathscythe giaceva immobile. Duo Maxwell era un enigma per lui, un enigma impossibile da risolvere; aveva sentito che si faceva chiamare Shinigami, e non sapeva il motivo; portava quella ridicola treccia, e non sapeva il motivo; sapeva che era diverso dagli altri, e non sapeva il motivo. Heero Yuy detestava non sapere qualcosa. 

Avvicinandosi cautamente al bordo del letto del ragazzo da L2, Heero si fermò a pochi centimetri dal suo viso e si sentì impietrire. Il volto dell'americano era vuoto, non c'era alcuna delle emozioni che aveva _visto_, anche se solo con la mente, passare nei suoi occhi prima. Le labbra erano semplicemente accostate l'una all'altra, senza alcuna pressione o separazione; le palpebre non erano strette o rilassate, semplicemente coprivano le pupille. Poi, all'improvviso, le palpebre di ritirarono, esponendo due specchi viola senza fondo, privi di tutto. Le palpebre scesero di nuovo.

"Heero, non respirarmi addosso, puzzi di Relena. Vattene a letto, domattina non voglio odorare di Eau de Toilette Peacecraft, grazie tante". E quel momento, dove pareva che tempo e spazio si fossero fermati, o avessero cominciato a girare più velocemente, si spezzò, andò in frantumi come un bicchiere di cristallo che si era stretto in pugno troppo forte. 

Heero tornò a letto. Nessuno dei due finse più di dormire.

Non avvicinarti troppo Yuy, stai danzando sulla lama di un coltello. E chi gioca con le lame si taglia, prima o poi…

*~*~*

Un mattino pallido e opaco trovò due ragazzi già svegli: la notte non aveva portato ristoro a nessuno dei due. Per molto tempo ancora giacquero sui loro letti, senza muoversi, senza pronunciare parola: c'era troppo di non detto tra di loro. Finalmente, però, il giorno li richiamò alla vita e alla realtà, ed essi furono costretti ad alzarsi. Recandosi in cucina per consumare la colazione, si fissarono, violetto in cobalto e cobalto in violetto, ma non una parola venne pronunciata. A tavola i due piloti non trovarono nessuno, solo un biglietto scritto da Quatre dove l'arabo diceva che lui, Trowa e Wufei erano stati chiamati per una missione a tre e che erano dovuti partire immediatamente, mi dispiace per non averti fatto trovare la cena pronta ieri Duo e, guardate, vi ho preparato del tè e dei biscotti. 

Il reciproco scrutinio non si esaurì a tavola, continuò imperterrito: i due ragazzi si studiavano a vicenda, come due animali si scrutano l'un l'altro, l'uno studiando le mosse dell'altro, silenziosi, aspettando una rottura nell'altro. Quando però Duo, avendo finito di mangiare, si alzò, l'incanto fu rotto, come se non fosse mai realmente esistito, quasi il frutto del dormiveglia, dove è così difficile distinguere sogno da verità. Uscendo dalla cucina, il ragazzo dalla treccia castana si voltò un'ultima volta, posando su di Heero i suoi occhi gelidi ma appassionati. Heero ricambiò lo sguardo. Duo se ne andò senza dire altro.

Tutta colpa mia…

Il motivo non lo so…

Tutta colpa mia…

Il motivo non lo so…

TUTTA COLPA MIA!!!

Il motivo non lo so.

**Continua…**

Note = allora, che ve ne sembra? Le basi per l'1x2 ci sono, no? Mi dareste le vostre opinioni ^__^?

Comunque, volevo dare delle spiegazioni su come sto caratterizzando Duo; tranne per il fatto dei suo camerati, che ho un po' dovuto forzare per questa particolare fic, sto cercando di descrivere Duo come lo vedo e l'ho sempre visto io: distrutto dal dolore e dal rimorso, ma che tiene tutto dentro, indossando solo una maschera, e tutto questa sofferenza a poco a poco rompe la superficie e dilaga: ecco come esplode Shinigami. Forse sembra un luogo comune, per me è molto difficile da spiegare, ci riesco meglio scrivendone nelle fic #__#

Ci vediamo al prossimo capitolo minna!


	2. Il Cielo sta Crollando

Per disclaimer e avvertenze vedere primo capitolo ^__^

_Note_ = okay potete spararmi -___- lo so, sono lenta, ma quando ci si mettono di mezzo scuola, malattie, un sito da costruire e il famigerato blocco dello scrittore…

A proposito, vi ringrazio tutte tantissimo per l'enorme aiuto che mi state dando per il sito, siete fantastiche :'-)

Un ringraziamento speciale va alla mia tata Erica. E-chan, non fosse stato per te non avrei fatto tante di quelle cose!!! Luv ya girl!

_Avvertenze:_ state sempre attenti ai cambi repentini di punti di vista!                                              

~oO¤Oo~

SAMBA PA TI 

_~ Chiudi gli occhi e guarda_

_   il cielo sta crollando ~_

    **Queens of the Stone Age, _The Sky is Fallin'_**__

__

__

__

Bip, bip, bip, bip…

Argh, quel maledetto computer! Prima o poi farà una brutta fine, si ripromise il pilota dello 02, svegliatosi di soprassalto a causa del rumore incessante che proveniva da un angolo illuminato della camera. Umpf, tipico, il ragazzo disse tra sé e sé, guarda un po' se Mr Autodistruzione non doveva battere a macchina a quest'ora del mattino.

Il giovane americano lentamente si alzò e diresse verso la porta, non senza lanciare un'occhiata alla sua destra, dove il suo compagno giapponese sedeva intento a finire qualunque diavoleria stesse facendo alle 6.00 del mattino. Sempre così, con quello sguardo corrucciato e assorto, i profondi occhi blu di Prussia concentrati a portare a termine la missione, che questa volta consisteva nello scrivere un rapporto dettagliato sulla struttura interna si una base aeronautica di OZ, nella quale Heero si era infiltrato solo pochi giorni prima. Senza batter ciglio, l'americano si voltò è uscì, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.

Fuori dalla stanza, il pilota del Deathscythe si appoggiò allo stipite della porta, tenendo il capo abbassato; Heero, intanto, si era voltato verso l'uscio, e lo fissava attentamente. Poi riprese a scrivere.

Duo si allontanò a passo leggero e si recò, in canotta e pantaloncini, nell'hangar dove erano parcheggiati Wing e Deathscythe. Fissando il suo compagno di metallo, si arrampicò su di esso e si sedette vicino alla cabina di pilotaggio. Cercando di non rabbrividire per la bassa temperatura, si distese, ponendo le braccia sotto la testa e socchiuse gli occhi. Non seppe quando tempo rimase in quella posizione, minuti, ore, forse anche solo pochi secondi. Quando una mano si posò sulla sua spalla e lo scosse, aprì gli occhi di scatto e cercò con una delle mani la limetta che teneva nascosta nella treccia, ma prima incrociò un penetrante sguardo color cobalto. Heero. 

"Cosa vuoi?" gli chiese, mantenendo il tono della sua voce neutro.

"Hn. Hai una missione. Alzati."

Seguendo il pilota di Wing dentro casa, Duo non pronunciò parola; altrettanto fece il giapponese. Entrati di nuovo in camera, Duo vide il suo computer lampeggiare e lo prese per leggere cosa il Principe della Morte avrebbe dovuto fare oggi.

"Duo, hai una missione individuale: devi infiltrarti nella base di Oz di Belfast e distruggere la fabbrica di Mobile Dolls che stanno costruendo. Nessun testimone. Parti tra un'ora.

_Professor G."_

Il caro, vecchio Gordon. Nessun testimone significava nessun superstite. Nulla di più facile. Voltandosi verso il pilota giapponese, si stampò sul viso uno di quei ghigni per cui era conosciuto e cominciò a prepararsi per la missione.

Heero lo fissava, attentamente.

 "Amico, lo so che è un bello spettacolo, ma devo cambiarmi". Il pilota di Wing non replicò, uscì solamente.

                                                                    ~oO¤Oo~

Niente di più facile. Le esplosioni erano il suo pezzo forte. Heero poteva pur essere il Soldato Perfetto, ma lui era il Bombarolo Perfetto. Sin da quando si era intrufolato sulla navicella del Professor G nel disperato tentativo di fuggire da L2 aveva dimostrato del talento con i macchinari e con i composti chimici, e quel suo talento si era sviluppato negli anni del suo addestramento con lo scienziato.

Silenziosamente la sagoma scura del ragazzo si fece spazio fra i cespugli della campagna irlandese, attento ad ogni più piccolo movimento, ad ogni più flebile fruscio; appiattendosi, una volta raggiunta la base, contro le imponenti mura di cemento armato, Duo cominciò a tirar fuori da una sacca nera un'uniforme di Oz, un falso documento e l'esplosivo, una piccola bomba ad orologeria di recente costruzione, probabilmente ancora sconosciuta alle spie dell'Organizzazione dello Zodiaco. 

Infiltrarsi fu come rubare delle caramelle a un bambino. Duo, camuffatosi da soldato, aveva tranquillamente mostrato la carta che gli aveva procurato il dottore ed era riuscito a passate inosservato il posto di blocco all'ingresso. _'Che imbecilli, hanno appena firmato la loro morte'_.

Con sveltezza il ragazzo con la treccia abbandonò il plotone che stava falsamente seguendo nella marcia e, strisciando nell'ombra, raggiunse il nerbo della base irlandese. Con un ghigno predispose l'ordigno esplosivo e rapidamente si ritirò. Non aveva paura che i soldati trovassero la bomba: era nascosta e non produceva nessun ticchettio, ma anche se fosse stata trovata nessuno sarebbe riuscito a disinnescarla senza andarsene al Creatore. Aveva quindici minuti prima che tutto saltasse in aria. Tutto. La bomba aveva un raggio d'azione molto vasto, non conosceva la misura esatta ma, francamente non gli importava. Non gli importava di spezzare la vita di centinaia di soldati; non gli importava delle centinaia di spose che sarebbero presto diventate vedove; non gli importava dei bambini che i padri soldato lasciavano orfani. Semplicemente non gli importava. Non. Gli. Importava. Nulla. _'Niente, niente, non mi importa'_

Il ragazzo americano controllò il suo orologio da polso: esattamente 11 secondi all'esplosione.  Perfetto. 6 secondi. Tutto era stato svolto alla perfezione. 4 secondi. Shinigami aveva colpito ancora. 0.

Un orrendo frastuono colmò l'aria fredda e nebbiosa di quella sera autunnale.Poi tutto si tinse di rosso.

_'Missione compiuta'_.

Duo accese il motore della jeep con cui era venuto, e si diresse verso il nascondiglio dove riposava Deathscythe. "Amico, li ho mandati tutti all'Inferno! Non sei orgoglioso?"

Il gigante di metallo non rispose. Duo abbassò lo sguardo.

                                                            ~oO¤Oo~

Heero sedeva cupo sul divano dell'appartamento in cui era nascosto insieme a Duo. I suoi pensieri convergevano proprio sul pilota di Deathscythe, come stranamente accadeva spesso, e il giapponese non riusciva a spiegarsene la ragione. Quel ragazzo era un enigma per lui, scherzava con gli altri, non smetteva mai di parlare…ma c'erano momenti, rari momenti, in cui tutte le sue barriere crollavano, e lui vedeva solo una conchiglia vuota, fredda. Non accadeva che di rado, ma sempre quando erano soli, o quando Duo credeva di essere solo. Ma quando Duo lo fissava con quegli occhi gelidi, privi o troppo pieni di espressione, si sentiva…nudo…senza difese. Era disarmante. Era pericoloso. Estremamente pericoloso.

Qualche notte l'aveva persino osservato mentre dormiva. Persino nel sonno era rigido, sembrava non osasse muovere un muscolo per paura di…di cosa? Neanche il suo volto cambiava: non si rilassava, non si distendeva, non si rabbuiava nemmeno, era immobile; solo a volte riuscivi a vedere le pupille sotto le palpebre, che si muovevano rapide, e le labbra socchiuse e impercettibilmente increspate, come formassero parole. Solo una volta Heero riuscì a scorgere qualcosa sul volto di pietra del giovane dalla treccia castana, una volta in cui spalancò gli occhi, così, improvvisamente: quegli specchi color ametista erano sbarrati, non vedevano, non riconoscevano nulla, ma erano colmi di terrore e di sofferenza troppo antica, troppo profonda. Dalla bocca del ragazzo uscivano sussurri, gemiti, per lo più incomprensibili, sconnessi; Heero era riuscito a capire solo due parole: "Sorella Helen…".

Heero Yuy ora aveva un'ossessione; il suo nome, Duo Maxwell.

Il ragazzo da L1 si riscosse dal torpore in cui era caduto sentendo la porta cigolare. _'Parli del diavolo…'_

Duo non lo degnò di uno sguardo: abbandonò semplicemente la sua sacca per terra e si diresse lentamente in camera. Sembra distrutto, considerò Heero, osservando il volto dell'americano. Il suo viso era privo di ogni espressione, come una lavagna su cui è stato appena passato il cassino. Heero si adirò con se stesso, perché a causa della sua ossessione stava perdendo di vista il suo vero obiettivo, si adirò con Duo, perché con la sua sola presenza aveva distrutto tutto, tutto il lavoro che il dottor J aveva compiuto per cancellare da lui ogni traccia di emozioni. Proprio quelle emozioni che Odin Lowe gli aveva consigliato di seguire sempre, nella vita.

_'E se le mie emozioni conducono a te, come farò a raggiungerti?'_

                                                                       ~oO¤Oo~

Heero lo stava fissando. Riusciva a sentire i suoi occhi che lo osservavano, così analiticamente, come una volpe che studia con cura la sua preda. Riusciva a sentire quegli occhi color del ghiaccio che lo assorbivano, i loro impercettibili movimenti, per captare ogni informazione necessaria da trasmettere poi al cervello. Quando vivi così tanto tempo per la strada, se non riesci a cogliere queste sottigliezze, sei morto. Se non riesci a cogliere un rapinatore appostato nell'ombra, sei morto. Se non riesci a cogliere un poliziotto che ti insegue perché hai rubato un tozzo di pane, sei morto. Duo ci era riuscito, ed era vivo. _'Vivo, o lasciato indietro…vengo sempre lasciato indietro…'_

Il ragazzo americano non gli fece caso, era abituato a non badare ai penetranti sguardi del pilota di Wing, ed era abituato a non dar peso al fatto che questi sguardi…forse…lo facevano sentire…felice? No, Duo non sapeva cosa significasse essere felice; quando sei felice ti tolgono tutto, tutto, per non restituirtelo mai più; se sei felice poi il dolore è ancora più insopportabile, perché ricordi cosa volesse dire non provare dolore. 

Chiudendo la porta della camera lentamente dietro di sé, Duo si appoggiò, una volta entrato, e lì stette, con il capo chino, immobile, per secondi che sembravano interminabili, a fissare un punto del pavimento, quasi in attesa di qualcosa. Che cosa, neanche il ragazzo stesso avrebbe potuto spiegarlo. E intanto dal soggiorno non proveniva alcun rumore, solo il lieve ticchettio del vecchio orologio a pendolo in legno riecheggiava nel piccolo appartamento.

Duo, ancora completamente vestito, si distese sul letto, chiuse gli occhi e presto si addormentò, sperando che i suoi demoni, per quella sera, avessero altro da fare, così da non visitarlo come sempre. In un'altra stanza, invece, un ragazzo dai capelli scarmigliati non riusciva a prendere sonno; anche lui, a modo suo, pregava che un demone lo lasciasse in pace. Ma i demoni sono come gli uomini, non faranno mai quel che gli si dice di fare. Quella sera non fu un'eccezione.

Il risveglio trovò la situazione immutata, come se il tempo non fosse mai trascorso: i due ragazzi non erano stati toccati dal passare dei minuti, quasi fossero avvolti da una sfera di cristallo.

A poco, però, il sorgere del giorno scacciò via quei fantasmi che la notte trascinava con sé, acquietandoli per qualche tempo. I due terroristi si levarono e si diressero in cucina, senza rivolgersi una singola parola: i loro occhi avevano parlato troppo, c'era bisogno che rimanesse qualcosa di non detto tra di loro; non si potevano cambiare le regole del gioco. 

La sala da pranzo, adibita anche a cucina, era piccola, come il resto dell'appartamento, ma possedeva tutto quel che occorre ad una cucina per essere funzionale, con l'aggiunta di un piccolo apparecchio televisivo. Proprio quel televisore Heero accese per ascoltare le notizie più recenti: un buon soldato utilizza ogni fonte per ricavare informazioni. Duo stava sorseggiando il suo caffè, silenzioso.

"…ieri notte. Nei dintorni di Belfast una base militare è esplosa, distruggendo una fabbrica di Mobile Doll situata dentro di essa. L'esplosione si è propagata per molte miglia, coinvolgendo una piccola chiesa di campagna che ospitava alcuni orfani. Non ci sono stati sopravvissuti. Si sospetta che l'autore di questa tragedia sia uno dei cinque ribelli delle colonie, piloti di Gundam che…"

Duo non riuscì a sentire più niente. Silenzio, solo silenzio assordante. Poi all'improvviso un ronzio di mille api sembrò invadere la sua mente, mille e poi mille, e non smettevano di ronzare, e tutto si tingeva di rosso, rosso e arancione, e quei colori bruciavano, scottavano, e il ronzio delle api divenne urla, grida strazianti che erano terribili da udirsi, urla che si potevano _vedere_, e poi un enorme fragore, e poi più nulla. Buio, e silenzio. E una voce, lontana, remota, una voce che gli sussurrava frasi strane, incomprensibili, che mormorava il suo nome…_ 'Duo…'_

"DUO!". Il suo nome uscì dalle labbra di Heero in tono terrorizzato, disperato, ma il giapponese non badò a trattenere le sue emozioni come era costretto a fare ogni giorno, ogni sacrosanto giorno della sua vita. Non se ne curò affatto. Il suo unico pensiero era il compagno seduto dall'altro lato del tavolo che, dalla notizia della distruzione della base di Oz, sembrava essersi spezzato. C'era qualcosa di spezzato su quel viso pallido e smorto, in quel movimento continuo, altalenante, in quel gesto ripetuto di sfregarsi le mani sulla camicia, quasi a voler pulire una macchia; ma più di tutto, ci doveva essere qualcosa di mancante nell'espressione del suo volto, orripilata, sgomenta, e in quegli specchi ametista, che il ragazzo giapponese vedeva per la prima volta così nudi, così privi di barriere e rimase attonito nel trovarli colmi di una sofferenza così profonda, così pura ma complessa, un dolore atroce che le parole non sono in grado di descrivere; vi lesse terrore, angoscia, odio, ma soprattutto vi lesse colpa, brutali, violenti sensi di una colpa antica. Solo quando riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi di Duo, Heero si accorse che il ragazzo americano stava mormorando confusamente, sconnessamente.

"Io…incendio…non volevo…non sapevo…colpa mia…la chiesa…Sorella…Padre…non volevo…non sapevo…lasciato solo…come tutti gli altri…lasciato indietro…colpa mia…mia…"

all'infinito, ripeteva queste parole all'infinito, come un mantra dai poteri magici, e intanto si ondeggiava sulla sedia, e cercava di lavar via lo sporco che sentiva sulle sue mani; Heero non riusciva a muovere un muscolo, sgomento ed affascinato da quello spettacolo; nessuno dei due seppe quanto tempo trascorse, minuti, ore, giorni. L'universo si era ridotto tra quelle mura, tra quei due ragazzi che tanto si detestavano ma tanto si attiravano a vicenda.

A un certo punto l'ondeggiamento del pilota di Deathscythe si arrestò: le mani si bloccarono e così le labbra, solo gli occhi continuavano a muoversi rapidamente in ogni direzione. Heero decise che quello fosse il momento buono per agire.

Afferrò le spalle dell'americano e lo scosse, con una strana gentilezza.

"Duo, cosa diavolo ti è appena successo?!"

L'auto-proclamatosi Dio della Morte non gli rispose, lo fissò con un'espressione vuota sul viso, come se non lo riconoscesse; poi negli occhi violetto tornò poco a poco un barlume di comprensione e, fissando i suoi specchi ametista in quelli blu di Prussia del soldato giapponese per la prima volta abbassò tutte le sue mura. In quel momento non era più né il pilota 02, né Shinigami; era quel bambino di otto anni, solo, indifeso, che per la seconda volta aveva perso le uniche persone che gli volessero bene; era quel ragazzo di dodici anni chiamato da tutti 'il Demonio di Maxwell', unico superstite tra 245 morti.

Heero lo fissò negli occhi e qualcosa dentro di lui si chiuse, la chiave buttata; e sapeva che ormai non sarebbe mai potuto più tornare indietro.

Continua… 

_Note=_ ooooooook, io spero davvero di non essere caduta nel patetico qui, è l'ultima cosa che vorrei fare -__- questa fic sta diventando difficile da portare avanti, quindi non sarà molto lunga, anche perché ho in mente già un'altra che credo sia migliore di questa qui…

Commenti? Critiche? Send, send ^__^


End file.
